Touch screen graphical user interfaces are known in the art as input/output devices for controlling electronic devices. Traditionally, touch screen graphical user interfaces include touch sensors adapted to detect a touch position in two dimensions, x and y. Moreover, traditionally, touch screen graphical user interfaces include touch sensors based on capacitive sensing. These traditional user interfaces typically require the user to approach the screen with bare skin. The capacitive sensing user interfaces would not respond to being touched with gloves, for example. This may be a problem for, for example, operation in particularly cold temperatures. It may be uncomfortable for a user to have to remove her gloves to operate the user interface.
In addition, capacitive sensing user interfaces may not perform well in moist environments. This could present a dangerous situation. For example, a user may be involved in an accident or be in a dangerous situation during a rain or snow storm. The user may desire to dial an emergency number such as 911. However, a mobile device with a capacitive sensing user interface that has been exposed to moisture may not respond to the user's command. Ideally, the mobile device would respond to the user's command regardless of the weather conditions.